What are your thoughts?
by Your Destructive Fever
Summary: Sirius wants to know what Remus thinks about something. Oneshot, sort of fluffy, RemusSirius Marauder era.


**If I owned Harry Potter, I'd build a marshmallow castle.**

**As it stands, I've yet to build a marshmallow castle.**

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"We've been going out what," questioned Sirius, "about six months now? And we've been dancing and skirting around the idea of going out with each other for at least three years, right?"

"I guess you could put it that way," said Remus, quirking his eyebrow at Sirius, "so?"

"Well, I was thinking that it's time."

"Time for what, exactly?"

"The next step."

"Which is?"

"What are your thoughts on adoption," questioned Sirius, earnestly.

"We've had this discussion before and the answer is still no."

"But, Mooooooooooons..."

"Don't Moons me. I mean, you act as if James isn't enough for us to handle as it is."

"James is too much for anybody to handle, I think we should just give up on him and call it a lost cause," said Sirius with exasperation.

"Don't you think it's a bit soon for us to adopt?"

"No," pouted Sirius.

"Don't you think it's a bit harsh for us to just replace James?"

"No," sighed Sirius.

"Don't you think we should put all our efforts into our studies so we can be successful?"

"No!" stressed Sirius, with defiance.

"Oh."

"I'm wearing you down, aren't I?" grinned Sirius, smugly.

"Ummm, not quite," replied Remus, "I mean adoption? You get the strangest ideas."

"Come on, Moony. You know we'd make great parents."

"We're only in sixth year, you plank. We wouldn't be able to adopt, even if we wanted to."

"Which we do. And we can. I had a word with the adoption worker type lady."

"Oh," said Remus, rolling his eyes, "and what did she have to say?"

"That we'd make fantastic parents."

"You do realise the school would never allow it."

"I've got that covered too, Dumbles and I had a word."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No," stated Sirius, factually, "I'm not. He was rather understanding about the whole issue actually, I explained to him, why we wanted to adopt and how ready we were for adopting."

"And he believed you?"

"Well I did promise to keep it fed and watered, clean and under control."

"You do realise that's an impossible promise? I mean, I can actually guarantee that with us as parents it most certainly would not be kept under control. And good grief, you know James is going to want to be godfather, don't you?"

"I had thought of that, and I think, that if we make Lily godmother it will counteract all his bad influence."

"Highly unlikely," said Remus, shaking his head, "his influences will still spread. We can't unleash him onto an innocent creature!"

"We can too"

"Okay, we _can_, but it would be highly immoral of us."

"Oh, come on Remus! Just think of it's cute little face looking up at us, the proud parents."

"How could you not want that? Or is it just you don't want it with me?" said Sirius, with wide, sad eyes staring expressively into Remus's.

"It's not that and you know it!" exclaimed Remus, "and stop looking at me like that! I'm not going to cave on this one. It's more serious than your other crazy ideas, okay. We're not just effecting our own lives; we're effecting the life of this cute little face that will be looking up at us. And what would we do with it at that the full moon?"

"We'd bring it with us, of course," said Sirius, nonchalantly.

"Are you mad?!" said Remus, gesturing emphatically.

"Uh, no," countered Sirius, which if I do say so myself, is always an infallible response.

"How on earth, would we be able to bring it with us? This just proves we are definitely not ready to adopt."

"I really don't see the problem here, you know you won't hurt it if it came with us."

"Not the point Sirius, what we do, it's dangerous! We can't put it in danger."

"Fine!" said Sirius, in a defending manner, "we won't bring it with us. We'll leave it with Lily, or Madam Pomfrey or Hagrid or someone! Okay? It won't be an issue."

"I guess."

"So you are coming around to the idea," said Sirius, smiling.

"No."

"Yes, yes you are."

"Maybe a bit."

"I knew you would!"

"A tiny bit, at that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah...I suppose it would be quite nice...but, I still don't see why it has to be a dog. I mean, I rather think we should get a kitten."

"Are you mad?"

"I consort with people like you, of course I'm mad. That doesn't mean I can't prefer cats."

"That's like saying you prefer Snivellus to me."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous! Remus, me and you, we're canines, not felines. _Caaaaaaaaaaay_nines. Don't you get that?"

"Technically we're homo sapiens. Well, you are, I'm actually a lycanthrope."

"Yes, but we're both practically canines so, it makes sense that we would adopt a dog. Plus, I hate cats. They're so not cuddly. Please can we get a puppy? Pleeeeeease."

"Only because you asked so very nicely," said Remus, mockingly, "what will we call it?"

"Rufus?" questioned Sirius.

"I like it," laughed Remus

"Well, I'm glad we got that sorted."

"Me too. At the very least, it'll stop your whining."

" I don't whine."

"Of course not."

"I really don't," said Sirius, "I'm more masculine then that. I bellyache and I complain."

"Naturally."

"So, shall we make like the canines we are and go have some wild wolf sex, Remi-poo?"

"I'm not having wild wolf sex with you Siri-bear," retorted Remus, "Domesticated wolf sex, maybe. But not wild, we both know you're not that type of guy."

And with that, both Sirius and Remus went off to have some, not wild, yet not quite domesticated wolf sex. Some people are just lucky.

**I want to adopt a kitten. I want to name my kitten MacGyver. ****Your thoughts?**** && ****Review please?**


End file.
